


A Tender Dissolution

by NyamiRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Creampie, Embedded Images, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flowers, Gender-neutral Reader, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Light Dom/sub, Photography, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, but it's Hector so not TOO rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/pseuds/NyamiRose
Summary: Since becoming a couple, you and Hector often expressed mutual interest in rope bondage, shibari, kinbaku, and the like. After much discussion you finally convince Hector to tie you up.





	A Tender Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Castlevania Afterdark Imagines on tumblr.  
> Inspired by the erotic photography series “A Tender Dissolution“ by Aaron McPolin. 
> 
> Examples of his photography and other images I referenced while writing this are included in this work.

Since becoming a couple, you and Hector often expressed mutual interest in rope bondage, shibari, kinbaku, and the like. After much discussion you finally convinced Hector to tie you up. But you both knew better than to dive right in.

The first night was all about learning your limits. Hector let the rope drag over you, let you feel the texture of the braided jute on your skin. He wrapped the rope around your chest and arms, pulling tighter and tighter to see how much you could take. Once you yelped and hissed “too tight” from between clenched teeth, the rope was dropped to floor and replaced with soft kisses, and promises he’d never go that rough again.

The second night Hector went farther- binding your arms behind the back by a series of ties from the shoulders to the wrists, with no room to disturb the twisting pattern.

He left your legs free from any rope restraints that night, only to flip you over and pry your thighs apart with his hands, devouring you until you were screaming his name.

The third night… tonight. This third time would be the charm.

You stand there in the center of your bedroom, completely naked and exposed in front of Hector. He runs the rope through his hands with a small smile, admiring the view before he approaches you with a light kiss to the cheek.

Hector’s touch is so gentle, the skin of his fingertips so soft. A harsh contrast to the unyielding strength of the rope he uses to bind your arms and wrists behind your back, wrapping and criss-crossing your chest in the process. He guides you to lie face down on the bed, reassuring you with a few more kisses on your shoulder blades, before working his way down to your legs. He folds each one back, binding your calves to your thighs.

Face down on the mattress and rendered immobile, you can’t help but whine as you feel his weight leave the bed, only to hear him chuckle in response. You move to turn your head and see what he’s up to, but he stops you.

“Don’t peek, it’s a surprise.”

You obey. You can hear him opening a drawer, the faint rustling of his grabbing something out of it before closing it again. A familiar scent hits you.

“Flowers?” you ask, taking a guess.

He doesn’t reply with words- only sits on the edge of the bed beside you. More rustling... flowers wrapped in newspaper, perhaps?

You feel soft petals against your upper arms. It’s the drag of a flower against your skin. It tickles, and you can’t help but giggle.

“Do you like them? Flowers from the garden. I gathered them earlier, so they’re fresh.”

You nodded- you did like them. “What for?” you ask. You feel him settle over you on the bed.

He leans down and whispers into your ear, “To add to you- my work of art.”

You could have come from those words alone.

For the next half-hour, Hector works on placing the flowers. There’s no planning, no arranging them beforehand to see how things will look. He just grabs a flower, snips the stem with scissors to a usable length, and weaves them between the robes where he thinks they’ll look best. No words pass between you and him. Just steady breathing. The silence is broken occasionally by Hector’s humming in delight as the vision in his head comes to life before him.

It’s so intimate, so raw. He’s barely touching you- he’s mostly just touching the ropes and flowers- but you feel his adoration in his attention to the details he’s placing on your body. It doesn’t take long before you're hot and dripping between your legs. Hector must be aware of your arousal. With your legs up in the air and your sex on full display, how could he not? But if he is, he does nothing to indicate such.

Eventually you feel Hector lean back on the bed. He must have finished.

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” he praises, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

You sigh happily into the sheets. Your body is aching, your skin is no doubt going to be bruised tomorrow…. But you’d stay like this forever just to hear Hector compliment you. You wonder if could survive on his love alone. Surely, you could.

“Thank you, Hector.”

“May I take photos?” he asks, quickly adding, “I won’t share them, of course. They’re just for us.”

“Sure. I want to see your work, Hector.”

Hector hums in approval, and you feel his weight leave the bed, then the faint rustle of his clothing as he navigates the bedroom. You want to look, but... he hasn’t given you permission…

His footsteps indicate he’s at the end of the bed. There’s a long silence, until you hear a shutter sound you recognize from taking selfies together with his phone. You can’t help but tense, suddenly self-conscious about what the end results might look like.

Perhaps Hector noticed your discomfort, or perhaps it was in his nature, for just after you hear a second picture taken he declares:

“You look so lovely, Y/N.” He shifts his position and takes a third picture. You blush at the praise, relaxing at his adoration.

“Thankfully I don’t have to choose just one photo,” you hear him move to other side of the bed and take more pictures, “You’re a masterpiece from every angle.”

You smile into the pillow at that. He continues to take pictures, praising you, occasionally placing his hand on you- your hip, your thigh, your shoulder- before moving onto the bed behind you again, taking more photos. You can’t wait to see each one.

The shutter sound stops after a while. You gasp as you feel him drag a petal across your skin, from your shoulder down your arm, and over the rope bindings to your ass. You feel him settle his body over you, placing his head on your hip, above the curve of your buttocks.

“I can’t wait for you to see yourself like this, Y/N,” he drags his nail down the same path as the petal, making you shudder.

You’re so aroused. Between the soft touch of flowers and fingertips, his praise and teasings touches, you feel like any more stimulation and your resulting orgasm would break you free of the ropes restraining you.

“I can only think of one thing that could make you look better right now, Y/N…”

“Yes?”

His finger on your skin slides down to your entrance, pushing in all the way, causing you to cry out.

“I think my cum leaking out of you would be the perfect final touch, don’t you agree, Y/N?” he asks, finger-fucking your hole- too slowly to truly satisfy you. You needed more.

“Yes! Yes, Hector! Hector, please…!” you beg. To hell if his cum would look good or not in a picture, you just need him to-

Before you can even finish the thought, he pulls his fingers out and you hear his clothes come off- fabric and zippers- and his hands are on your thighs, pulling your entrance closer until the head of his cock is rubbing against you.

His hands grab the ropes for leverage and he thrusts inside you. He’s being rougher than he usually would, but you need this relief- and from his eagerness, you guess that he’s wanted this too.

He’s pounding deep into you from behind. It hadn’t occurred to you that throughout all this, he was aroused too. But it was evident now with his desperate thrusts and low groans that he’d wanted to fuck you- likely since the beginning.

Your orgasm builds, faster under the restraints than it normally would. Without them you’d be thrashing, gripping the sheets in your fists or touching yourself, but none of that was possible now. And yet somehow, you are being fucked to climax faster than ever before.

“Hector! I’m-”

“Do it. Come for me, Y/N. Come so I can come inside you.”

It didn’t take much more than that- his praise and his promise. You scream his name as you come, and your inability to move in the robe bindings heightens your sensation.

In your post-orgasmic haze you feel his final thrust into you, deep and shuddering, accompanied by a groan and tight grip on the rope constraining your thighs. His warm, thick cum spills into you, as promised.

Hector pulls out, catching his breath as his hands leave your hips, and you feel him leave the bed once again.

“Hector…” you whine, about to complain at the lack of usual post-sex cuddles, when you hear the shutter sound again. Of course- the photos. You had almost forgotten…

His cum drips down your thigh and pictures are taken- more than you could count.

The world is spinning and hazy, but through the fog you hear Hector’s praise:

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Mod Rose, an extremely self-indulgent rope bunny


End file.
